It is known to support utility distribution elements, such as cables or ducts, within buildings and other constructions by way of utility support apparatus. The utility support apparatus typically comprises a tray which carries the utility distribution elements with the utility support apparatus being attached to a soffit such that the tray is suspended from the soffit. Where aesthetics are of concern, the utility support apparatus is enclosed between the soffit and a false ceiling.
The means by which the utility support apparatus is suspended from the soffit depends on the form of the soffit. Where the utility support apparatus is suspended from a feature of large area, such as a floor or ceiling, the feature may be reinforced by one or more structural members such as beams. The beams may, for example, be spaced apart and extend from one side of the feature to the other side of the feature. The beams therefore may provide convenient and perhaps also appropriate locations for suspension of utility support apparatus. Where a distal end of a beam comprises a planar portion which extends perpendicularly to a downwardly extending main planar part, the utility support apparatus may be attached thereto by way of a known beam clamp arrangement.
Certain forms of beam comprise a bulb at their distal ends instead of a perpendicularly extending planar portion. The present inventor has become appreciative of difficulties in attaching the like of utility support apparatus to such beams on account of the shape of the bulb. The present invention has been devised in the light of the inventor's appreciation of such shortcomings. It is therefore an object for the present invention to provide an improved clamping arrangement for attaching a structural component to a structural member, such as a beam, having a bulb. It is a further object for the present invention to provide improved utility support apparatus configured to be attached to at least one structural member, such as a beam, having a bulb.